Demigods at Hogwarts
by Elle Madison
Summary: Follow Nico Di Angelo, Danielle Monroe, Ash Thomas, and Racheal Dacuan on a trip to Hogwarts. They may seem a bit scary and everyone thinks they know them. But they don't know the big secret plus they especially don't know HOW, scary they are. Please Read.
1. Really Dad

Racheal  
>I was at camp half-blood talking to Annabeth, when Annabeth turned into my father, Apollo.<p>

"Hey dad," I said, confused why I was there.

" Wassup Racheal," he said, "You are probably wondering why you are here," I nodded.

"Well, you know about how Hecate blessed a bunch of mortals," I nodded again.

"Yeah, you are kind of going to a school called Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry for the next year, with some other demi-gods. So bye!" and with that he left.

I was in shock but who cares I'm going to be a witch! When I was out of shock I saw my dad was Annabeth again, who was still bickering about Percy not even realizing I left. I decided to go to the Hades cabin and ask Danielle and Nico if they had the same quest. Danielle and Nico were brother and sister and also my best friends. When I got there I saw Nico and Danielle talking about something. I knocked and Nico opened it. I entered and asked," So what you doing?"

Danielle replied saying,"Uh, our dad is making us go to some stupid school and kill some horcruxes," then Nico finished "So us and some random demi- gods have to pretend to be wizards."

"At least you'll have me," I said.

"Why would we be glad you came?"Nico said,"

I don't know just trying to lighten up the mood, "I said

"Why would you try to lighten the mood of us, do you know who our dad is?" Danielle asked.

"Well my dad is the god of the sun so, why not try." I said.

Before anyone could say anything Hecate was in the cabin. We all knelled saying, "Lady Hecate,"

"What brings you on this fine evening?" Nico asked.

"Hello children and rise, I am here to bless you with magic so, you can fulfill your quest." She replied. We saw a flash of light, and then everything was done. "I've picked out some wands; by the way the son of Hermes already has his wand plus I got rid of your dyslexia but, no worries you will be able to still do all the things as before."

Danielle picked up a 13 inch, aspen, phoenix feather, and unbending wand from Hecate's hand, Nico got a 13 inch, poplar, strip of dementors robe, surprisingly swishy and I got a 14 ¼ inches, apple, unicorn, rigid wand. Ash came in with an 11 ¾, acacia, dragon, brittle. With that we were off to Hogwarts, the school named after a pig.


	2. Brother & Sister Bonding

**Hey guys, Dani again. This is the second chappie of mea story. ENJOY, FAV, REVIEW! Thank you guys also I will start doing shout outs and answering questions and stuff. Reviews and a PM is always welcome. Hope you like this. Im kinda in a writers block so help. Here it is!**

* * *

><p>Danielle<br>Today was the day Nico, Racheal, Ash, and I went to Hogwarts. When we got our ticket it said 9 ¾. We went the number nine and saw people running through the wall. We ended up asking a red head woman. "Sorry if were disturbing you but, do you know where the train for 9 and ¾ is?" Ash asked politely. "Oh not at all are you intruding just follow us." She replied. We saw the crazy lady run through a wall and disappear. "Okay um I think Ash should go first," I said  
>"Ok I'm good with that," with that he ran through the wall. I whispered to Nico, "How about we just shadow travel there?"<br>"I'm right behind you," he whispered back.

"Your turn Racheal," I said. "Oh fine, meet you in the train," and then she was gone. "Well let's go." With that we were in the train looking for two empty seats. We found some across from a blond boy and girl. We took a seat across from them.

"Hello I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," "and I am Lucy Hail," they said putting out their hands.  
>"Hey, call me Dani and this is Nico." I said gesturing to my brother, not bothering to shake their hands.<br>"What, no last name," replied the boy, now known as Draco.  
>"Not that you need to know," my brother said knowing that I don't open up to people easily.<br>"What house do you think you're going to be in," Lucy asked trying to change the subject. My dad talked about the schools houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the wise, and Slytherin for the cunning.

"Slytherin," my brother and I said at the same time then looked at each other knowing we were thinking the same thing.

"Well that was weird. You guys said that at the same exact time." Draco said interrupting our starring contest.  
>"Yeah it happens a lot."We said together.<br>"Not to be nosy or anything but are you two dating?" Lucy said,

"Ew she/he's my brother/sister." We said. We put on our robes and Draco told us not to interact with a Gryffindor. My brother and I saw a river and boats and looked at each other, nodded then, shadow traveled across. We stayed in the shadow until everyone crossed and was in front of the castle. Then we came out of the shadows and try to find Cilla and Onric. We found them with a scrawny Percy with glasses, a red headed boy who looked like the lady from the platform, and a girl with frizzy brown hair. First, I looked into the red headed boy, he was fine. Then the girls soul, she was fine but, a little bit of know it all. Then into the other boy's soul, he had two souls, something wasn't right. I looked at Nico. He nodded knowing something was up. I went to go find Draco and Lucy, with Nico right behind me. Once we found Draco we all walked in and stood in a line.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. Will do a shout out for second reviewer. Don't forget:<p>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**F**

**A**

**V**

**O**

**R**

**I**

**T**

**E**

**Thank you guys and love you. ;D**


End file.
